You Belong With Me
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are lifelong friends, but when she wants to be more than friends she has to overcome her fears, doubts and...oh yeah, his girlfriend with a side of blackmail. Co-written with CaptSwan. [AU, Modern Day]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! This is by me and ****CaptSwan****! This is the first story either of us have co-written and we hope you like it. ****Not Everyone ****and ****Sakura's Amnesia ****will be updated soon.**

* * *

><p>"There's too much pink!"<p>

"You can never have too much, Ino."

"You're just saying that because your hair's pink."

"Just keep coloring."

Sakura and Ino, like the rest of their third-grade class, were on the playground for recess. They were drawing flowers and animals with chalk on the sidewalk. Sakura insisted on using mostly pink. It was her favorite color after all.

"I think we're almost—ow!" Sakura yelped in surprise when a kickball hit her back. She turned around and saw a raven-haired boy from her class picking up the ball that hit her.

He chastised, "Watch where you're standing!"

"Watch where you kick your ball!" she shot back.

"You take up too much room."

"Ugh!" she grunted out and stomped her foot on the ground.

* * *

><p>Sakura marched into her house after school ended. She threw her backpack on the ground in a fit of anger.<p>

Her mother poked her head into the living room, "Hi Sakura, is everything okay?"

"Boys are stupid."

"Why do you say that?"

"They're dumb and mean and they throw kickballs at you!"

"Oh honey, that's usually how boys act when they like you."

"I'm gonna throw stuff at him!"

"Do you like him?"

"I dunno," she mumbled, fidgeting her foot into the ground.

"Then try playing nice."

* * *

><p>Sakura found him standing with his friend Naruto the next morning before class started. She approached them.<p>

"What do you—"

He couldn't finish his question because she leaned in and kissed his cheek and walked inside before he had a chance to react.

Naruto teased, "You're blushing Sasuke!"

Sakura could still hear them. That was the first time she heard that name.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, Sakura you okay?" A voiced called out as the snapping of fingers also echoed in her ears.<p>

Shaking her head lightly, Sakura broke out of the trance she had been in. Just remembering a time she and Sasuke had together as children brought a smile to her face.

"Huh... oh yeah I'm fine guess I just spaced out a little. Almost feels like this class just won't end today," she replied in her usual soft tone while looking over to him casually.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle with his signature grin. "Yeah, know what you mean, doesn't help that Kakashi gives boring lectures then sits there with his nose buried in that book of his," he replied while casually running a hand through his hair.

No sooner than the two complaining about their Junior English class and boring teacher, the bell rang. Standing up from their desks, both headed outside towards the football field. It had been their tradition to hang out at the field, even on days that Sasuke didn't have a game or practice.

While the two talked a girl with red hair could be seen running towards them in a cheerleader outfit. "SASUKE!" She yelled out with a smile on her face making Sakura's own smile fade slightly.

Karin was the captain of the cheer squad and was undoubtedly the most popular girl in school. Sakura occasionally bumped into her because their families both owned investing companies that worked together. Sakura would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't jealous of her: Karin was hot, outgoing and confident.

The redhead grabbed Sasuke's arm and got on her tip toes to kiss Sasuke's lips. Oh yeah, she was also Sasuke's girlfriend. How could she forget?

"Come on let's go to lunch," Karin whined.

"Yeah let's go," Sasuke concurred. "See ya later," he told Sakura.

"Wow Sakura, I really admire your independence," Karin gibed as they walked away, leaving Sakura alone.

* * *

><p>After school Sasuke walked Karin home as he normally did. He kissed her, said his goodbyes and walked away. Karin walked into her house feeling happy.<p>

"Mom? Dad?" she called out.

The older red head called out from a nearby room: "In here!"

Karin walked into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting at the dining table with her back turned to her.

"What do you need?" her mom asked evenly.

"Do you know where my phone charger is?"

"I think your dad has it in his office. Don't go in there I think he's on a conference call."

"Tch!" Karin scoffed and stormed upstairs.

She walked past several rooms until she could hear her father talking. Ignoring her mom's request, she was about to burst in until she heard a familiar name.

"_Haruno!? Who cares!...No, you don't understand!... The Haruno's don't work with us they work for us…about a year…"_

That was definitely her father's voice, but what was he talking about? She pressed her ear against the door and listened to her dad more intently.

"_They stole from their investors, they would have lost all of their money and then some if we hadn't bailed them out and paid off the people they stole from…Why!? You're asking me 'why'!? Why do I hire people like you? They were our biggest competitors but now they're practically a second branch. A second branch we get to pay less than minimum wage. _

Karin's eyes widened in shock. She knew there was something fishy in their businesses last year. She didn't really care, all she knew was her family got a lot more money and other families looked worse off. No wonder Sakura had to wear old rags!

_I can prove it. I'm faxing you the forms and a nondisclosure agreement now. Don't let anyone see these! _

A mischievous grin spread across Karin's face.

* * *

><p>After Sasuke had gotten away from Karin he had met up with Naruto at some coffee place that his blonde friend always raved about. Sitting in a booth off in the corner it was obvious that something was on his mind.<p>

"Look I don't know why you're even with that girl, I mean really the only connection I see between you two is a popularity status," Naruto stated as he kept shifting his eyes to the door like he was waiting for someone to walk in.

Looking down at the table Sasuke had not seen the odd behavior from his best friend, he did however think about what the blonde said about his relationship.

"Look it's not just because we're both popular, I mean in order to date someone you have to be attracted to them... well, at least to be able to go anywhere in the relationship that is."

Just as Sasuke looked up a girl from their school walked in and it caused Naruto to blush badly catching the Uchiha's attention. Looking over to see it was Hinata caused him to snicker.

"So that's why you like this place, huh? It's where she comes to hang out with her friends," Sasuke teased, watching as Hinata joined a table with a few other girls from their school.

Once Naruto had a moment to regain himself, he looked over at Sasuke again: "Not here to talk about my love life, it's yours in question... I mean really explain to me why you asked Karin out over Sakura, I can't even think of anything that would make Karin the better choice for you." He had a serious tone knowing Sasuke probably didn't care what he said.

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto when he spoke of his relationship.

"Look, Sakura and I have been friends forever. I don't see her that way, and as for Karin I don't see why not. I mean really she has looks and knows how to... never mind not explaining why I chose her to be my girlfriend, but I gotta go and do some shit. Have fun stalking your dream girl."

* * *

><p>"Sakura? What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing Ino," the pinkette quickly answered.

At the same time, Sakura went to Ino's house. They had been best friends since childhood and they could tell each other anything. At least that's what Ino thought before Sakura showed up on her doorstep on the brink of tears, but refused to talk about it. They moved to Ino's room and still Sakura would say anything.

"Sakura, tell me."

"It's _nothing_," she insisted.

"Let me guess, hmm, is it about Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes looked to the floor and she mumbled, "How do you know?"

"That's what it always is. Even if you won't say it I know you love him."

"Yes! Okay, yes. I do…_care_ for him a lot, but we're friends."

"But you want to be more than friends."

"Yeah, yeah I do but he has a girlfriend."

"She's a bitch."

"Ino!" Sakura yelped, surprised that anyone would say that about the most popular girl in school.

"It's true, and I never see Sasuke happy around her and I never see him sad around you."

Sakura sighed softly, "That's true…"

"And you're happy with him."

"What should I do?"

"Tell him how you feel."

"You don't think I've thought of that already?"

"Just do it, please. I'm positive you'll still be friends if he doesn't share the feeling."

Sakura thought to herself long and hard, and finally decided she would take the leap of faith: "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>An hour later Karin snuck into her dad's office while her parents were out. She turned on the fax machine and printed off what was sent earlier. A few sheets of paper printed out and Karin greedily grabbed them. On the paper was evidence of what her dad said earlier. Her family had the Harunos cornered: they saved them from bankruptcy in exchange for complete servitude.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Sakura and Sasuke met at the bleachers like every other lunch hour since high school started. Looking at him, she debated different ways to tell him about her feelings, but it had not been as easy as she thought it would.<p>

"So Karin told invited me to her house for dinner tonight, says she's gonna make me lasagna."

"Uh huh, well why don't I whip you up my home made pizza, you know the honey garlic and chicken with fresh tomatoes?"

"Yeah see it's sad when you know what I like more than my own girlfriend does," Sasuke stated with a half chuckle shaking his head.

Sakura smiled when she saw a small smile on his face, it seemed like she could always work a smile out of him and deep down it felt good.

"Look Sasuke, I don't really know how to say this so don't make fun of me if I stumble, but... well I have—" Sakura started before getting cut off from the shock of someone grabbing her arm.

She spun around and saw Karin glaring at her.

"Sakura I need to talk to you for a moment and it's kinda a girl's thing," Karin stated as she acted embarrassed about what she had to say.

With a questioned look on her face, Sakura stood up and followed the redhead behind one of the school buildings, just out of Sasuke's sight and hearing range.

When they were alone Sakura tentatively asked, "Hi Karin, what did you wanna—"

"You're going to stop this friendship you have with MY boyfriend, got it?" she snapped, "and you can't tell him I am making you do this."

"What the hell are you on? We have been friends longer than you have, and I sure don't plan on breaking this friendship."

"Awe you want your mommy and daddy in jail then? I found out your dirty little secret. Your parents are crooks and now my family owns you for bailing them out. So unless you want the whole worlds to know about these you're going to leave my Sasuke alone," Karin threatened. She handed over the documents she had printed from her dad's office.

Sakura looked over the papers and was actually shocked. She knew her parents had money trouble, but she thought things had just worked themselves out like so many times before.

"And I have many copies of that so it's no use trying to hide it either," Karin laughed as she walked back towards Sasuke.

Sakura stood there completely devastated. She wanted to cry. She didn't know how her parents could do what they had; they had been bailed out of something illegal.

As awful as that was, it was nothing to losing someone she loved.

* * *

><p><strong> Happy review to you<br>**** Happy follow to you****  
><strong>**Happy favorite dear story****  
>Happy etcetera to you! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 99 problems but FanFiction ain't one. **

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home she resolved to run straight to her room to hide from the world. Her parents could always tell when something was on her mind, and she didn't know if she could face her parents knowing their secret.<p>

Luckily when she came in, her parents were thoroughly distracted. They were furiously typing on their laptops and phones. They looked scared.

Sakura cautiously asked, "Hi mom and dad…what's going on?"

"Oh hey, uh, just business, stuff," her dad muttered.

Did this have anything to do with their thefts? Her curiosity got the better of her.

"You seem worried, is everything okay?"

"Well, you know Tsunade?"

"Of course." Tsunade was practically Sakura's aunt. Sakura knew her since she was very young because Tsunade worked with her parents. They were also friends; she would babysit her years ago and now she would sneak her into casinos for fun.

"We haven't been able to contact her for the past couple of days. We called the police but we haven't heard back yet…" Sakura's mom admitted.

"Oh my God, do you know anything at all?"

"No she just disappeared when she was about to close a deal with the Hyugas," Mr Haruno said, and then he looked up at her, "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm just worried, I gotta go do homework," Sakura half-lied. She was worried about Tsunade but the look on her face was from missing Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Sakura got to school she looked down at her cell seeing the multiple texts from Sasuke. She had not replied to any of them since talking to Karin. Inside she felt so broken about having to stay away from him and she didn't know if she could even pull it off face to face. Tears hit the screen as she read his text messages from the night before:<p>

**4:15: Naruto and I are going to the movies. Wanna come?  
>4:37: Sakura?<br>7:22: Are you okay?  
>8:58: Have a good night. <strong>

Walking through the halls of school in her usual blue jeans and black hoodie, she used her hood to cover her head to blend in. When she had almost made it to her first class she thought she was in the clear until a voice called out from behind her.

"Hey Sakura, you ok? You haven't replied to any of my texts since I saw you at the field yesterday."

It was Sasuke. Of course it was Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just got a bad headache so decided to go home to bed. Class is about to start though so I kinda gotta go…" Sakura replied before turning back to her class and walked in without another word.

Once she had gotten into her seat tears welled up in her eyes but she had managed to hold them back. Looking down she decided avoiding him would be the best move in the long run because hearing his voice would break her.

* * *

><p>Once again Sasuke and Sakura were in their English class before lunch. They both agreed this was their least favorite subject, but at least they sat next to each other and Kakashi didn't pay a lot of attention. They would usually chat with each other but Sakura was being unusually quiet.<p>

"Hey, Sakura," he whispered, "did you do your homework?"

"Hn," she grunted.

"I thought that's what I say," he teased.

She didn't say anything. She just went back to reading her thick history book. Sasuke thought that was weird.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class before lunch. Sasuke began packing up his books, notebooks and pens. He was always messy, so he was the last to leave class. Sakura would typically wait for him but she practically ran away.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out. He went to the football field where he'd hang out with Sakura, but she wasn't there. He looked around and caught a glimpse of bubblegum hair walking away. He ran behind her.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke called out to Sakura who was walking behind the school alone, but she seemingly didn't hear him. "Sakura?"

He jogged up right behind her: "Stop."

She froze and turned around, but wouldn't make eye contact with him.

He asked, "Why weren't you at the field? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she meekly said.

"You're so quiet," Sasuke criticized.

"I'm going to lunch now! _Alone_."

"Alright, but we'll hang out later, right?"

She shrugged her shoulders, turned around and walked off. Sasuke stood there confused.

* * *

><p>Sakura had been able to avoid Sasuke for the next week, other than the one class they had together. Even then she switched seats away from him and darted off before he could stop her. School had ended more than an hour ago but she had stayed behind to study in the library just wishing she could vanish in the book stacks all together.<p>

When she got up to leave she noticed someone was blocking the doorway in front of her and she sighed. Sakura knew at some point she would be trapped into talking to him but wished it wasn't now.

"Why are you avoiding me, Sakura? You think I can't see what you're doing?"

"It's better this way. Our friendship was toxic for both of us, whether we chose to admit it or not. We come from completely different worlds when you think about it."

Sasuke had been shocked at her words, was she really telling him that after so long she wanted to end their friendship? Looking at her, Sasuke was left speechless.

"What are you saying?"

"Just leave me alone."

Pushing past him, she never said another word as she hid her face from him so he couldn't see the tears.

* * *

><p>This went on for weeks. Sasuke would ask her a few questions, but she would just grunt or ignore him all together. He never got a full understanding of why she was acting this way, but he decided to back off. Soon enough they weren't speaking to each other at all.<p>

Sasuke had Karin and Naruto to talk to. When he told Naruto what was going on he assured him they would be fine and that all friendships had rough spots. When he told Karin she seemed pleased. He always figured Karin was a bit jealous, but he told her over and over that Sakura was just a friend.

He also had his older brother Itachi. Their parents died years earlier so they only lived with each other, but they didn't see much of each other. Itachi was in college and he worked a lot. They were never too close and they were polar opposites; besides their appearances it was hard to tell they were related. Sasuke would never tell his brother about his friendship problems.

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting on her bed reading a book, already dressed for sleep after another chapter or two. Her parents would always work late so she was home alone. Normally Sasuke, Ino or Naruto would come over, or she would go out with them but ever since Karin threatened her she wasn't feeling social.<p>

Her phone was charging on the table next to her. It began to ring, so she leaned over and saw Sasuke was calling. Of course she ignored it.

DING DONG

Her front door's bell chimed from below. Before she had a chance to speculate on who it was, her phone buzzed again with a text message.

She looked at it and read a message from Sasuke:

**It's me. I'm not leaving until we talk. Important. **

Oh…

Sakura made her way down the stairs in a pair of red shorts and a white tank top. Opening the door she looked at Sasuke and could tell he was upset and it killed her inside.

"Itachi got himself arrested, got busted at a party with drugs in his possession. I didn't know who else to see."

"You know, you _do_ have a girlfriend to turn to. It's kinda something they're supposed to do. Maybe you should get off my doorstep and go see her," Sakura replied in a cold tone as she was afraid of what this meeting could cause if Karin found out.

"Sakura, what changed? We use to be so close and don't think I believe that shit about it being 'a toxic friendship'. You have always been there since I lost my parents and the crap Itachi caused."

"It's just better we stay away from one another before someone gets hurt."

"You think us not talking isn't going to hurt anyone?" Sasuke stated getting annoyed that she kept pushing him away.

"Please Sasuke, don't do this. You need to go and just leave me alone," Sakura stated as her voice started to shake from the emotions she tried to hide.

"I want you to tell me one thing then, I want to know this means nothing to you and that you don't feel anything."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the doorway until their lips crashed together placing his other hand in the small of her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Twinkle, twinkle, little review,<br>How I favorite what you are.  
>Up above the follow so high,<br>Like a FanFiction in the sky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you know Harry Potter was based on a true story? Me neither because I just made that up.**

* * *

><p>Sakura molded into his arms while leaning into the kiss. She could feel the sparks fly when he kissed her. After a moment and being able to register everything, reality set in and Sakura remembered the threat Karin held over her. Pushing Sasuke away the fear was more than visible in her eyes as she took a few steps back into the safety of her own house.<p>

"This was a mistake…you're with Karin... please just leave."

After feeling her embrace the kiss Sasuke had been slightly shocked when she pulled away. Looking at her he could tell that something was wrong. It was when she opened her mouth that he could hear the fear she held.

"Sakura, why do you sound so terrified? You have nothing to fear because even if she did find out it's on me not you." He stated, stepping in the house and closing the door behind him.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do and turned her back to Sasuke as she walked over to her living-room and sat down. Just thinking about what had just happened had her scared enough that no words came from her mouth but she stared at her backpack.

Seeing that something was clearly wrong with the pinkette, Sasuke followed her and leaned in the door frame leading to her living room.

"Something is clearly wrong and I want to know what it is, I have never seen you look this scared before," he told her in an almost stern tone as he watched the color of her skin drain.

Reaching into her backpack Sakura pulled out a brown envelope and tossed it to him as it slid across the floor landing in front of Sasuke's feet. When he had picked it up there was an odd expression on his face while opening it.

"Either I stay away from you or these get out, I don't even know how my parents got into that mess."

Anger struck Sasuke's face while he looked over the papers and he heard Sakura talk.

"She blackmailed you to stay away from me; this is why you have stopped talking to me...? Even if this paperwork is true none of it is your fault."

"No but it will ruin my parents."

"I won't let that happen," Sasuke declared.

"That's very sweet of you, but _this_ was a mistake. Please don't tell anybody about this_!_"

"I won't _and _I'll break up with Karin right now," Sasuke said as he reached for his phone.

"No! Don't," Sakura plead.

"Hn? Why?"

"It'll be suspicious. Please I can't risk, not when there's so much to lose."

Sasuke could understand from her tone that she was serious. Serious and terrified. He promised not to reveal anything that had happened this night or anything he learned. Sasuke was just happy that this could mean they wouldn't have to be so distant anymore.

He said goodbye and left. They both felt delighted and hopeful.

* * *

><p>The next day at the school Sakura had bumped into Karin and Sasuke who had been walking hand-in-hand, seeing she had not been paying attention. Looking up she saw them and Sakura's face went flush as she didn't want to see Karin and the fact that Sasuke was standing in front of her. Holding her breath slightly, she was upset at seeing the two together, but knew it just meant that he was keeping his word of not breaking up with Karin. Pushing past them without saying a word, she prayed that she could get away from this incident free.<p>

"Awe, the mouse has no manners what so ever, she thinks it owns these halls, I guess," Karin mocked with as a smirk crossed her face while holding on tightly to Sasuke's arm.

"Look I didn't mean to I just need to get to class and don't have time to be stopping and chatting," Sakura retorted as she turned around and looked at the couple.

"See that's what I mean: no manners. Guess your parents forgot how to teach those to their child."

Sasuke stood there in silence as he wished he could do something but could tell by the look on Sakura's face that she wanted him to stay out of it. Sighing, he looked over to Karin and knew there was something he could do without making things worse.

"Karin just leave her we have classes to get to... she's not worth getting in trouble over when we are late," he coldly said.

"You're right, she isn't worth it. You wanna finish walking me to class like you were doing before she so rudely bumped into us?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned around and continued to head towards her class. Just hearing Karin's tone she got chills knowing that the girl held something so big over her. Knowing that Sasuke was willing to go along with dating her to help Sakura's family from being ousted made it easier.

Once Sasuke had dropped Karin off at her class he doubled back towards Sakura. Once he had caught up to her the raven-haired male stayed silent before grabbing her from behind with his hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. Pulling her into a room he knew was only used once a day he closed the door and locked it behind him.

"You have no idea how hard this is… seeing her treat you like shit right in front of me," Sasuke mumbled in sadness.

"Well it's what has to be done, and until we can find something else to make all this work out we both just have to deal with it."

"It would be better if I could find a reason to leave her that wouldn't be attached to you, I mean really just to catch her cheating would make this so much easier."

"It wouldn't mean we could date in the open though, even if it was months after you broke up she would still use you against me because in her eyes as long as I can't have you then she wins."

"Yeah but what she doesn't get is she already lost," Sasuke stated as he pushed Sakura up against the wall lightly and kissed her.

Just the feel of their lips together made what he had to go through with Karin worth it.

He had never been able to admit it before, but deep down Sasuke had always been in love with her and he was starting to see that more and more now.

* * *

><p><strong>Th4nk5 f0r r3ad1ng! S33 y0u n3xt t1m3!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**True or False: You also read Sakura's Amnesia and Not Everyone. **

* * *

><p>They broke their kiss, both of them wanting more but neither willing to risk getting caught.<p>

"We need to go…," Sakura sighed.

"I want to spend time with you again. Let's get dinner tonight."

"I'd like that, my house or yours?"

"Let's go to a restaurant."

"But what if someone sees us?!"

"We'll go to one far away, like…uh, _Dharma_," Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah that could work, and it sounds like fun," Sakura beamed with a smile that made Sasuke feel better.

The secret couple worked out the details of their date that night, then left the room separately to avoid attention. Sasuke and Sakura felt very happy.

* * *

><p>After school Sasuke walked Karin home as he usually did. He didn't like her before he learned what she was doing to Sakura, and now that he knew he despised her.<p>

When they got to the front of her house Karin asked: "Wanna come up to my room?"

Sasuke was quick to answer: "No, no I need to go see Itachi."

"Ooh you're playing hard to get. See ya later."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed back but he hated the taste of her.

Sasuke walked down a few blocks and saw Naruto's house. He got to the front door and knocked.

From inside he heard his best friend ask: "Who is it?"

Sasuke joked around and said, "It's Hinata! I want you too!"

The door flew open to a flustered Naruto whose cheeks were reddening.

"Shush! Just tell everyone why don't ya?" the blonde snapped.

"Okay if you want me to."

"No no no it's a secret."

"Well I came here to tell you a secret too. Sakura and I were talking and, well, we're dating now in secret because, for reasons I can't tell you, Karin and I are still dating." Sasuke had been preparing that speech all day.

"Agh, you have two girlfriends and I can't even get one?"

"That's all you have to say about that?"

"It's not that surprising. You and Sakura were practically made for each other. It was only a matter of time."

"Hn. It's a secret so don't tell anybody. We agreed to tell you in case we need somebody to back up any lies we have to tell."

* * *

><p>That night the Uchiha was waiting on the back of a casual restaurant. Sakura was running late and he was getting nervous. He was about to call her when he heard a muffled voice ask from behind him:<p>

"Is this seat taken?"

Sasuke glanced up and began to say: "Yeah I'm saving it for—" but he stopped himself.

"…one of your girlfriends?" Sakura finished his sentence.

Sasuke stopped when he realized it was Sakura, disguising her voice. She was also disguising her widely-recognizable pink hair with a black wig.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked as she sat down across from him, putting her sweater on the back of the chair.

"Just in case, ya know, if someone from school sees us they might think I'm someone elseand not come close enough to see I'm just me."

"Well, I don't think your appearance will be the biggest change."

"What will be?"

"I'm happy."

Their date went on like this, hiding in plain sight and Sasuke saying more sweet things. They were both having a wonderful time. Sakura told funny stories and Sasuke let out his rare smiles and chuckles. As the night was drawing to a close Sakura excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Sasuke was sitting alone when, for the second time that night an unfamiliar voice called behind him:

"Sasuke?"

He turned around and to his dismay saw Karin's friends: Asa and Yuki.

"Oh hey you two," Sasuke said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Uh, yeah _hey _Sasuke. We didn't know you and Karin were on a date," Asa said.

"We're not I'm, I'm not on a date," Sasuke explained in a daze.

"Well whose sweater is that?" Yuki asked in a judgmental tone which let Sasuke know she was suspicious.

"I'm here with my cousin. She came to support Itachi who got into some trouble."

The two girls glanced at each other in disbelief. Sasuke could see Sakura walk towards the table. Sakura looked up just before reaching their table and saw two of Karin's friends standing there talking to Sasuke. She could tell by the look on his face that they could very well be in trouble for this little date of theirs. Taking a deep breath she walked to the table.

"Oh are these friends of yours? Itachi always said you were popular at school," She said calmly taking her seat again as she faked her own tone to hide who she was.

Looking quickly between Sakura and the other two girls Sasuke knew them staying around too long could be risky.

"If you would excuse us please girls we have important family issues to talk about," he stated giving them a cold look allowing them to know they should leave now.

Both girls scoffed as they turned around and left but not before Yuki pulled out her cell and called Karin. While on the phone she had filled the redhead in on the fact Sasuke was out with someone he claimed to be his cousin, sure she had the same black hair as the Uchihas but they had never seen her before.

"I don't think we should stay here, Yuki is on the phone and I only need one guess as to who with," Sakura stated with a hushed tone knowing she couldn't pull off a disguise in front of Karin.

Sasuke nodded and once he saw the girls were gone he pulled out his cell and messaged Naruto:

**"You know how earlier I told you I might need you to help with a lie? That would be right now... My 'cousin' is in town and I just got caught with her."**

Once they were both ready to go they headed outside the spikey blonde could be found running towards them: "Hey what's going on? I was a few blocks away when I got your message."

"Two of Karin's friends caught Sakura and I having dinner but they think she's my cousin."

"So what can I do?" Naruto asked, "you should be fine if they left."

Sasuke and Sakura shot each other nervous looks.

Naruto asked flatly: "They called _her _didn't they?"

"Yeah I am almost certain they did. Karin is probably already on her way here to check on Sasuke for it," Sakura explained.

The three of them stood there for a few moments as they tried to figure out what to do. A few ideas had been tossed around but they knew Sakura leaving would be too suspicious. Without having the time to come up with a proper lie, Karin showed up and called out Sasuke's name as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Sasuke, Yuki told me you were out and about. I thought maybe we could do something," Karin stated in a calm tone trying to hide her controlling side.

"Karin, I want to introduce you to my cousin, Yuna. She came here to help deal with the problem Itachi created," he spoke softly as he wrapped his arm around Karin.

Naruto could tell that Karin wasn't buying it so easily. Taking a deep breath, he hoped what he was about to pull next wouldn't get him killed by his best friend.

Naruto blurted out: "Yuna is also my girlfriend but I think Sasuke is still sore that I am dating someone in his family!"

Naruto pulled Sakura in and kissed her surprising everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Now your brain is 1,278 words heavier. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**P is for Potato. Q is for Queen. R is for Review, Favorite and Follow. **

* * *

><p>When Naruto broke the kiss he pulled away from Sakura who was still slightly shocked on the inside but knew that she couldn't show it. Smiling lightly she looked down as if she was slightly embarrassed. She knew Naruto had only kissed her in hopes that Karin would believe him in the fact he was dating someone Sasuke claimed to be his cousin, but something bothered her about it. She felt bad that Sasuke had to witness someone else kissing her when they had finally just started going out themselves.<p>

Sasuke had watched the display between Sakura and Naruto and grew angry on the inside though his expression did not show it. He stood there and watched the kiss with his arm still around Karin as he hoped she would believe the little act meaning the kiss would have been useful in something other than aggravating the Uchiha.

"Well I have to say I am slightly shocked you managed to find yourself a girlfriend, Naruto. I mean, after all, you don't have the best manners towards women," Karin stated in a tone that leaked with venom as she jabbed at the blonde before her. She had always been horrible to Sakura but it didn't mean she couldn't be a little less horrible to other people.

Sakura stood there in silence as she wrapped her hand into Naruto's catching a slight glace at Sasuke. He may have been able to hide from Karin how pissed he was but it was very apparent to Sakura just by looking into his eyes for only a few seconds.

"Full of kind words like always Karin. Makes me wonder why Sasuke would stay with a hag like you," Naruto retorted with a smirk as he knew it probably had Sakura laughing on the inside. When he felt her hand in his he smiled softly and held her's back in a rather loving manner as he kept up the act in front of Karin.

Karin stood there with a huff before looking to Sasuke wanting him to defend her for what Naruto had said. One thing was always clear from the day she started to date Sasuke and it was that neither her nor Naruto liked one another.

"Naruto just drop it, why don't you and Yuna go and do your own thing like you planned to begin with. If I had known you two were planning on meeting I would not have even bothered to make sure she was ok in the city alone," Sasuke replied, managing to sound emotionless as always although he wanted to choke the blonde as he watched him act like a cute couple with Sakura right in front of him.

"Yeah sure, and don't worry I will take her home tonight... wouldn't want to miss my goodnight kiss after all," Naruto teased.

"You better hope she makes it home in one piece, my uncle will tear us both apart if his daughter has a single scratch on her or is late," Sasuke threatened on behalf of the imaginary uncle.

Sakura sighed knowing the boys were both trying to get under one another's skin at this point but knew it was mostly on Naruto this time: "Come on Naruto lets go, I can see my cousin would like some time alone with his girlfriend," she told him in a soft tone before leading him away.

Karin stood there with a smile on her face as she cuddled into Sasuke watching the other two leave. "So should we do something Sasuke or do you just wanna come back to my place?"

The unhappy couple and the fake couple went their separate ways to everyone's delight.

"Let's just get something to eat."

"Say, which uncle is Yuna from? I thought they all passed away."

"Uh, all the ones on my mom's side did but my dad's side still has one. I've mentioned Obito before, right?" Sasuke lied.

"Oh yeah I remember," Karin also lied. She didn't know Sasuke that well so it was easy to fool her.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke had finally gotten home that evening he laid in his bed and pulled his phone from his pocket as anger finally covered his face. He aggressively texted his best friend:<p>

"**WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT INFRONT OF ME LIKE THAT, I AM SURE YOU COULD HAVE MANAGED WITHOUT THE KISS!"**

Just thinking about it made him want to punch the blonde out even if they were best friends.

"**Dude I wasn't thinking about it and it just happened in a bit of panic to save both of your a***s... besides Karin is your girlfriend when you think about it so I did nothing wrong**."

"**You know that Sakura and I are together and if I could I would dump Karin, I am so sick of her and her b*** even without the s*** she is putting Sakura through."**

"**Whatever I guess you need to find a way to sort all your s*** out, you thought it was hard for you to see someone kiss Sakura... how do you think she feels seeing you every day with Karin acting like a happy couple."**

The last text had really hit Sasuke hard, had she really felt like this when she saw him with Karin? And if she had, how could she hide her pain so well for so long?

"Hey did you make it home ok?" Sasuke asked Sakura over the phone.

"Yeah Naruto made sure I got home unfollowed…look can we talk tomorrow? I was just heading to bed because tonight was kind of a rough one for obvious reasons."

"Yeah sounds good... sorry for how our first date ended up, wasn't how I planned for things to pan out... I love you."

"I know, love you too."

* * *

><p>The next day Sasuke and Sakura decided to meet behind the school early to talk. Sasuke was leaning against the wall waiting for Sakura to show up. Despite his cold and calm demeanor he was not a morning person and they had to meet early enough to not be seen.<p>

He closed his eyes for a minute when he heard the sweet voice of Sakura call out: "Hey sleepy head."

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw her standing right in front of him, and he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She made his mind fog up so all he could do was grin.

"Sasuke? You all right?" she asked.

He stepped forward, leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. When she kissed back all the cares in his world melted away.

When they broke away he said, "I feel great now."

* * *

><p>A half an hour of isolated, care-free happiness felt like it was much, much longer. Their feelings were briefly interrupted when the bell warning everyone that class was starting in 5 minutes rang. They stopped making out and straightened their clothes and hair to look inconspicuous. Sasuke walked to the front of the building first and Sakura would follow soon after.<p>

Sasuke bumped into a concerned looking Naruto.

"Sasuke ! There you are I've been looking for you."

"What's wrong?"

"It's, it's—" Naruto began stammering before a group of giggling girls walked straight up to them.

The only ones Sasuke recognized were Karin and Hinata.

One of them asked, "Naruto, you have a girlfriend?"

The blonde looked to his best friend for support before looking back at them and tried to confidently say, "Yes. Sasuke's cousin moved here and we really hit it off."

They all smiled at the gossip. It dawned on Sasuke that Naruto was upset because now his chances with Hinata were nearly gone.

* * *

><p><strong>To be, or not to be, that is the question—<br>Whether 'tis Nobler in the mind to review  
>The Favorites and Follows of outrageous stories.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Check out this new oneshot: "Chunin Exams: Sarada vs Baruto!" It's my first story about the next generation.  
>I have a funny feeling it's really really good.<br>(I wrote it)  
>((I wrote part of it))<br>(((I uploaded it)))**

* * *

><p>The group of girls scattered off to class. Naruto looked defeated and Sasuke felt bad.<p>

"Thanks and sorry, Naruto," Sasuke thanked and apologized.

"Yeah whatever. I was never going to ask her out anyway," Naruto admitted.

"This could be a good thing. Maybe now she'll get jealous. You know, playing hard to get."

"Uh-huh, we should go."

"We'll get lunch together and talk then."

The two of them ran into the building to catch their first classes.

* * *

><p>"…<em>and that's when Andrew La'Jackson wrote the Doorknob Bill. That's why every April 1<em>_st__ we eat pancakes, which is usually confused…"_

Naruto began toning out Iruka's lesson. There was a lot on his mind and Algebra was his least favorite subject. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata who was sitting at a desk right next to him. He couldn't help himself from glancing at her even if he was caught a couple times. Naruto thought she was beautiful, funny, smart and had a lot in common with him.

"_y=mx+b except after c when the sound of both integers is e."_

Naruto thought to himself: "What?! I stopped listening for two seconds."

His panic must have shown on his face because Hinata began staring at him with concern.

"Naruto," she whispered, "take this."

She threw her notebook onto his desk and it was full of notes.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered back.

He quickly copied her notes onto his own notebook. He and Hinata spoke to each other occasionally because they had mutual friends, but they hardly considered themselves close. Naruto was never shy, but he got tongue-tied around her.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Sasuke I want to eat lunch and <em>dessert<em>," Karin groaned. It was lunch time and Sasuke was stuck with his least favorite person in the front of school.

"Naruto really needs me right now. He's going through a lot," Sasuke countered.

"Fine I'll let him com with us."

"Him being a third wheel won't solve anything."

"Then have him bring along some other friends. He has other friends, right?"

"Yes he has other friends but I need to talk to him."

"All right fine but I'm bringing a friend or two too."

"Hn," he grunted trying not to show how angry he was.

Sasuke walked across the field in front of the school to find his best friend. Midway across, he passed Sakura walking in the opposite direction. They made eye contact and smiled to each other briefly but didn't risk anymore PDA.

He found Naruto sitting on a bench waiting.

"Finally," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah yeah I'm here, but there's a small thing: we're going with Karin."

"What!" he jumped to his feet, "how will we talk about my fake girl— my situation."

"She's bringing a friend. When they talk privately so will we."

Naruto rolled his eyes and the two of them ran back to where Karin was. When they rounded a corner they saw who would be joining them: Hinata.

* * *

><p>While at the restaurant, Sasuke and Naruto waited for a chance to talk alone but it was not an easy feat. Karin kept going on and on about how she was shocked that Naruto was dating someone, especially someone from the Uchiha family since they were held so high in society. Every sound that came from the red headed girl's lips only managed to make both boys pissed off though only Naruto showed it in the slightest bit.<p>

"Karin, why don't you shut your big mouth? If you think an Uchiha is too good for me then I don't know why you think you're even close enough to being good for Sasuke, besides I guess you could say it was nice to have a girl pay attention to me for once... Yeah we clicked but, and don't kill me for saying this Sasuke... I don't see us dating for long, too many different interests and she is way too out going."

"I won't be the one to kill you, my uncle will if you break her heart," was all Sasuke replied as he took a sip from his glass while watching the girls.

Karin, being rather pissed from Naruto's words about her and Sasuke, stood up and walked outside to allow herself to calm down.

Hinata feeling shy about being left alone with both boys had followed after her when she saw Sasuke was staying.

"Finally we can talk without prying ears," Sasuke mumbled as he glanced to the blonde.

"Yeah, you know I have been doing some thinking about the whole situation you and Sakura are in... didn't you say someone from her parent's company went missing?"

"Yeah Tsunade went missing but what does that have to do with us?"

"Don't you find it odd that was around the time Sakura stopped talking to you? It was around the time Karin found out about Sakura's parents and blackmailed her. Could it be possible that Tsunade found out something else she wasn't supposed to?"

"Wait, you mean something that could incriminate Sakura's family more, or do you mean something that could mean it's Karin's family that are the dirty ones?"

"Don't know, I just find the time frame extremely suspicious and thought it might be worth you looking into yourself."

"Uh yeah I will. Thanks for—"

"Yeah yeah good luck with that…I'm gonna go see Hinata."

* * *

><p><strong>F is for friends who do things together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at all! Here in the FanFiction sea!<strong>


End file.
